The Forest Patrol
by bballgirl3022
Summary: Andy is threatening to jump again.  Castiel has to go talk him down and Dean is worried for his safety. AU Dean/Castiel and Sam/Gabriel


**Title: The Forest Patrol**  
><strong>Author:<strong> bballgirl3022  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>CharactersPairings: **Squirrel!Dean/Squirrel!Castiel and Squirrel!Sam/Squirrel!Gabriel  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> AU  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Talks about attempting suicide  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Supernatural  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Andy is threatening to jump again. Castiel has to go talk him down and Dean is worried for his safety.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>853  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This was written for the prompt 'Suicidal Squirrel' at spn_cues

**The Forest Patrol**

Sam stole Dean's nuts. That furry bastard stole his nuts! And he was hungry damn it!

They brothers were off to the largest tree in the middle of the woods. There was a squirrel there that was threatening to jump; something about his life being awful, blah, blah. Dean felt like all jumpers said the same things.

Dean and Sam were part of the patrol. The protected the others in the scurry. It was a rough job, but the Winchesters loved it. They were partners when they patrolled and they worked extremely well together. Their boss, Bobby, loved the two furry tails idjits as though they were his own. He was the reason they got away with being so reckless.

Dean was still hungry, but that was going to have to wait until after the jumper had been talked down. They arrived on the scene to find Bobby herding bystanders behind the large sticks blocking off an area in case the jumper followed through.

"Who is up there Bobby?" Sam asked. He always was more level headed than Dean. Dean was more shoot first, ask questions later kinda squirrel.

"Andy."

"Again?" Dean isn't really shocked. Andy threatens to jump about once a month. Dean thinks it's mostly for show, but you can never be sure with Andy.

"Where's Cas at?" Dean's fur puffs up at the mention of his mate. Castiel works as the scurry psychologist. He mostly listens to people's problems, which Dean would find completely boring, but Castiel is excellent at it.

"Cas left early for an appointment with Anna. He should be here soon. Sam sent Gabriel after him." Gabriel was Sam's mate. Dean really couldn't figure out the dynamics of their relationship because Gabriel was totally annoying and talked too much; but Sam loved his furry little ass, so Dean could deal to make him happy.

"Cas is right here." Damn Castiel and his freaky ability to sneak up on people. Dean would never get used to that. "Andy again? Is there anything I should know about the situation or should I head on up?"

Bobby grunts out that there isn't anything about this situation that is different than last month. Castiel goes to scamper up the tree, but stops as he feels a tug on his tail. He turns to find Dean in his personal space. Castiel knows that Dean hates anyone in his personal space, but thankfully he's made an exception for Castiel.

"What is it Dean?" Castiel whispers close to his ear. Dean is wringing his hands close to his chest. He worries about Castiel in these situations. It warms Castiel's heart to know such things. The fur in his tail puffs up like it does whenever Castiel is happy.

"I want you to be careful Cas. Don't do anything rash." Dean runs his claws through the fur behind Castiel's ears in a gesture of affection.

"I won't do anything that you would do then." Castiel smiles and Dean frowns. "I promise to be careful Dean. I have every intension of returning to you unharmed." Castiel can sense a little of the anxiousness leave Dean. He gives Dean's tail a quick brush with his own and the hurries up the tree to talk Andy down.

Dean returns to Sam's side to watch the events with the other bystanders.

"Cas up there doing his thing?" Gabriel questions. The smile on Sam's furry face is so sappy Dean tries not to throw up; not that he has anything to throw up since Sam stole his lunch.

Dean looks over to see a huge nut in Gabriel's arms. "You gonna eat all that?" Dean asks with a bit of hope in his voice. Gabriel hardly ever shares food, so it's a long shot.

"What happened Dean-o? Did Sam steal your nuts again?" Dean scowls at his brother and his laughing mate. They really do suck.

The crowd around them starts twittering at something that is happening above them. Dean cranes his neck up to see Andy crawling towards the trunk of the tree where Castiel is sitting, probably saying nonsense words of encouragement. The crowd roars with applause when Castiel and Andy both set foot on the forest floor.

Bobby rushes over to Andy. Not because he's worried about the kid, because he kinda is, but mostly because Andy is a nuisance and Bobby needs to fine him. The fine increases every month, but so far nothing has worked.

Dean isn't worried about this exchange though. He rushes to fret over Castiel and make sure he's not hurt.

"Dean," Castiel chuckles lightly. "Don't you think you should wait until we're back at the nest to put your claws all over me?" Dean probably should. Castiel has some really sensitive fur. And he's very responsive to Dean's touch.

The hunger he had before disappears at the thought of running his claws though Castiel fur in the privacy of their own nest.

"Dean do you still want to share my nuts? Or would you rather just have Castiel's?"

Gabriel is so dead. After Dean is finished with his mate.

The End


End file.
